Love Will Lead the Way
by Lena-D-4
Summary: Ritsu and his mother got into a little fight. Because of this Ritsu feels really bad and wants to make up with her but something happens.


**I wrote another one, hope you like it. I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

 **Love Will Lead the Way**

Ritsu was sitting in front of his laptop trying to finish Mutou-san's manuscript. He really wanted to focus on his work but the only thing he could think about is last night. His mother called him because of An-chan and their 'engagement'. Ritsu told his mother a million times that An-chan and him are not together but it's useless. His mother keeps saying that he needs to marry An-chan so he can take over his father's company or if he doesn't want the marriage then is there a person that he truly loves. Of course, Ritsu was embarrassed and denied everything. When his mother was about to choose the date of the wedding Ritsu got really mad and yelled in the phone: _'I only love An-chan as a friend. I always loved her as a friend nothing more. Why can't you understand me? Why can't you understand my feelings? Why can't you see what I really want?'_ He hung up the phone and ran into his room. He lay down on his bed and put the blanket on his head. He ignored the door's bell and his phone's ringing. In the morning, he didn't want to go to work because he knew that Takano would questioned him. After all, he managed to convince himself and now he's here. He's working but his thoughts were a completely different place. _Maybe I should speak to mom. I yelled at her. I didn't do it before_ – he thought. His vibrating phone woke him up from his thinking. When he saw the ID, he stood up without thinking and went to a quiet place.

"Dad?"

" _I heard that you got into a fight with your mother."_

"Erm… I…"

" _Ritsu, I understand you."_

"Eh?"

" _Your mother overreacts things. She just wants you to have a wonderful future knowing that someone will beside her little boy for the rest of his life."_

"I know dad but she just doesn't understand my feelings. An-chan just a friend and I've never felt more than friendship. I feel sorry for mom but she has to understand my feelings!"

" _I get you, son. But your mother is too stubborn."_

"I know. But I…" he bowed his head. "I don't want to worry you and mom but this whole situation with An-chan and the company goes to my nerves. It's only a stress source and I feel like I will get a peptic ulcer. Mom gives me more stress than work. It feels like she will never understand me."

" _I didn't hear what you said to her but I know one thing. We both want you to be happy. If you don't want to marry An-chan, I'll get it. If you don't want to take over the company then I won't force you."_ Ritsu's eyes widened of surprise.

"Eh? You don't want me to take over your company?"

" _I want my son to be happy and if your way to happiness doesn't have the company then I can't force him. There isn't greater joy for a parent than your child's happiness."_ Ritsu didn't know what to say. He was glad that his father understood him but he felt guilty because of yesterday. _"Wait a minute!"_ after a minute of silence his father spoke up. _"Your mother was taken to a hospital!"_ Ritsu's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?"

" _She collapsed. The ambulance is taking her to the Tokyo University Hospital. Come, quickly!"_ his dad hung up. Ritsu didn't know what to do. His hands were shaking so badly that his phone fell out of his hand. Not knowing what he was doing he ran to the elevator. As soon as he reached the ground floor he ran to the hospital. He didn't tell anything to Takano, he didn't bring his phone with him, he just ran to the hospital with a white face. _Please mom! Be safe_ – he thought. He could feel his tears in his eyes. When he arrived his father's secretary was waiting for him.

"Where's mom? What happened to her?" his voice was shaking

"The doctors took her to the ward. She had a heart attack." Ritsu fell on his knee.

"It's all my fault…" he said in a quiet voice. His tears were falling from his eyes. "Because of me mom is…" he cried. A touch on his shoulder made him to look up. His father was standing in front of him.

"It wasn't your fault, Ritsu. We both getting old. Sooner or later these kinds of illnesses were about to show up."

"Dad…"

"It was a minor heart attack. Too much stress affects her too. Therefore, you shouldn't live a stressful life or it will affect your health." Ritsu nodded. "Now, don't cry here! Go and see your mother! I know you're really worried about her." Ritsu wiped his tears and stood up.

"Thank you…"

"Go!" Ritsu nodded and went to the ward where his mother was. His mother was lying on a bed. There was infusion in her arm and you could hear the ECG's beeping knowing that she's okay. Ritsu went closer to the bed. His mother looked up at him.

"Ritsu…"

"I'm really sorry because of yesterday! I'm sorry for yelling at you! I'm so sorry! I'm…"

"Your father told me that the point is not what I want. The point is what you want." Ritsu was surprised. "I stubbornly insisted you to marry An-chan because you two were always in a good relationship. But I made a mistake. I didn't acknowledge my son's will. That what he wants. That he doesn't want this. What you said yesterday was true. I didn't acknowledge your feelings. I'm so sorry Ritsu!" his eyes filled with tears again.

"Why are you apologizing when you are lying in a hospital because you had a heart attack?" he collapsed on the chair and put his head on his mother's legs and cried. "I love you so much mom! I don't like to fight with you. I'm sorry!" his mom put her hand on Ritsu's head and gently stroked him.

"You don't have to apologize. I am the one who need to say sorry. I love you Ritsu! You are my son and your happiness is much more important to me than to force you into a marriage you don't want." his mother's word made him cry even more. After he was a bit relaxed his mom kissed his cheek and told him to go home and rest or else he will be hospitalized too. Ritsu went back to the publishing like an emotional wreckage. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. His face was paled and his hands were still shaking. When he went inside their office Takano started to yell.

"Onodera! Where the hell have you been?! You took off without saying a word when you didn't even finish your job!" Ritsu looked up them. Takano's angry look became worried when he saw his face. The others were watching him with a worried expression.

"My work, right…" they couldn't hear on his voice the sign of life. It was like a zombie was standing in front of them. "I didn't finish it… I'm sorry…" he took his phone from his desk. "I'll do it… I'll go home… Goodbye…" he said goodbye and headed to the elevator but he hit someone.

"Onodera?" he didn't look up but he recognized the person of his voice.

"I'm sorry Yokozawa-san…" he apologized not looking up and went inside the elevator. On the way to home all he could think about was his mother. When he arrived at the right building he got into the elevator. He managed to the right floor but he didn't make it inside his flat because he collapsed in front of the door.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a room. He didn't know what happened to him or where he was but he got out of bed and went out of the room. In the living room, he ran into Takano. Ritsu was surprised.

"Takano-san?"

"So, you woke up." he took off his jumper and put it on Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu blushed. "We need to talk!"

"About what?"

"About today. That why you went missing." Ritsu clenched his fist.

"How many hours did I sleep?"

"When you left the office, I followed you. I had a feeling that if I didn't go after you then something bad would happen to you. And I was right. You collapsed because of exhaustion, stress, drying and malnutrition. You got infusion at the hospital then I brought you at my place. It's 11 pm now."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Takano put his hand on his head.

"Something really bad could have happened to you if you've been working yourself to collapsing. I am worried of your malnutrition for a long time now. I made you soup. You have to eat something." Ritsu nodded and they went to the kitchen. Takano put a bowl of soup in front of him. Ritsu ate slowly. His hands were still shaking. After he finished his soup Takano went back to his room. Ritsu sat on the bed and Takano brought him a glass of water. He gave it to Ritsu and he drank it. Takano sat next to him. "Will you tell me what happened?" Ritsu squeezed the glass in his hands. He was in silence for minutes but then he gathered his courage to tell him.

"The ambulance took my mom to the hospital. She had a heart attack because of stress. I yelled at her yesterday because she mentioned An-chan and the engagement and I was mad. I felt like she will never understand me… that she will never understand my feelings. When I talked with dad on the phone he told me that she was sending to the hospital and I was panicked." his eyes were filled with tears again. "I ran to the hospital not caring about my job. Dad told me that she had a minor heart attack but I started to blame myself. When I went inside her ward she apologized and said that my happiness is much more important to her than the marriage. Dad said these words to me through the phone… that he's not forcing me to anything." he buried his face in his palm. "How can she only think about me in this condition? Why does she think about me when she almost left us? Why? It only makes me feel worse for yelling at her." he couldn't stop crying. He felt like an emotional wreckage. Takano took his wrist and pulled him into a warm hug. Ritsu's eyes widened when Takano's arms hugged him. He was sitting there with widened eyes and flushed cheeks. "T-Takano-san?"

"They are your parents. The reason they say these big words is because they are your parents and they love you. Only those people can say these big words to someone that they truly love." Ritsu was in shock. "Love always lead the way." hearing those words just made him cry more. His shaking hands hugged Takano and squeezed his shirt. He buried his face on his shoulder. Takano's closeness and warm hug made him relaxed. When Takano didn't hear his sobbing, he looked down at him. Ritsu didn't look up.

"Thank you…"

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Takano put his hand on his cheek. Ritsu looked up at him with flushed cheeks.

"Rest! You need it." Ritsu nodded. Takano stood up and put him into bed. He put the blanket on him and then he lay next to him putting his arms around him. "Don't worry! I won't do anything today. Just sleep!" Ritsu's hand were leaning forward and grabbed his shirt. So far, his white face has flushed, his shaking hands were squeezing Takano's shirt, his fast heartbeat washed away his thoughts.

"How can I sleep when my heart is beating so fast in my chest?" his eyes were clenched. Takano stroked his head gently. "When you are beside me you always confuse me, and made me blush. I can't think when I'm near you. You always get my problems to fade for a while. Why can't I say no to you? What is the reason that I still lying next to you and not running away to the end of the world?" Takano kissed his forehead. Ritsu's body shivered from his touch.

"You love me more than you could admit to yourself." he looked up at him. His cheeks became redder.

"I-I-I-I di-didn't sa-say something like this…" he tried to deny it but his fast heartbeat said something different. Takano put his hand on his cheek.

"Don't run away from me, Ritsu! Just admit it." before he could say anything Takano kissed him. Ritsu immediately closed his eyes. A familiar heat came though his body. Takano pulled him closer. Takano's tongue in his mouth made him moan. Takano started to kiss his neck and put his hand under his shirt. He rubbed his nipple with his finger. He kissed and sucked his neck leaving hickeys on it. Ritsu was breathing heavily. His body heated up every touch of Takano. He tried to hide his voice but when Takano started to suck and lick his nipple he moaned loudly. Takano unbuttoned his pants and put his hands into his boxer. Ritsu moaned when Takano put him into his hands.

"Ta-Takano-san…" he whispered. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Lust washed away his thoughts. He couldn't resist. "Aah… Ta-Takano-san… I'm gonna…" he cum. Takano took off their clothes and slowly entered inside him. Ritsu moaned. "Ah!"

"You're so tight." he hissed between his teeth. He moved slowly first but Ritsu's loud groans made him turned on even more. Ritsu was close. "Ritsu…" he looked at Takano. "Say you love me…" he leaned his head back and clenched his eyes when Takano was fully inside of him. "I love you!" he remembered those word that he told him. _Only those people can say these big words to someone that they truly love…_

"I… I…" he moaned. He tried to gather his courage to say his feeling but he couldn't. He was breathing heavily and the word couldn't escape his mouth. He couldn't think. Takano leaned down to kiss him. When they both came they were breathing heavily. "I love you…" he said quietly. Takano was surprised. He couldn't believe that he will say these words. A smile appeared on his face. He lay on him with his sweaty body and hugged him. "I love you… Masamune…"

"I love you too Ritsu!" Ritsu hugged him. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Takano allowed Ritsu to took of the day and he will do his work. Ritsu didn't want him to do that but Takano was relentless so he decided not to go work today. He went to see his mother in the hospital. He stepped inside the ward with a bunch of flower. His mother welcomed him with a kind smile.

"Ritsu! I'm so glad you're here. I was worried about you."

"Don't worry about me! You have to worry about yourself." he put the flowers into a vase. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, don't worry! But you looked awful yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just a little stressful but everything is fine now. My boss allowed me to take of the day so I came to visit you."

"You shouldn't have to. Even bringing flowers. You're too good to me."

"You and dad are too good to me. You guys always do everything to make my life better. Especially you, mom. Even now when you are in a hospital."

"Because you are my son. Of course, you are the only one in my eyes." she put her hand on his cheek. "My sweet, little boy… you all grown up. As if it were yesterday that you learned how to walk and talk." he put his hand on hers and smiled.

"I'll always be your little boy even though I'm not so little anymore. I'm a bit more self-confident since high school but some scars remained. But it's okay. If those scars weren't there, I wouldn't be here. Love always lead the way."

"It sounds so beautiful. Where did you hear it?" he blushed.

"We-well… I… maybe I read it in a manga." he started to laugh. "But now you need to focus on yourself. Don't scare me like this ever again! I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"I promise!" she kissed his cheek. "Now go home and rest. You looked very bad yesterday and I think it's time to rest."

"Okay." he said and went home. He stopped at the park and smiled. _Love will lead the way. Maybe it's time to let it lead my way. I won't run. I know how I feel about him. I love him. I loved him 10 years ago and I fell in love with him again. The love what I feel about him will lead my way and won't stop me. I won't run away from him. Not anymore. I promise…_


End file.
